


One Never Knows

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	One Never Knows

Title: One Never Knows  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 380  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html) and [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html).

  
~

One Never Knows

~

“Are you there?! I cannot believe you did this!”

Hermione didn’t look nearly perturbed enough by his interruption for Harry’s liking. Of course, in all reality she probably knew she wasn’t in any real danger, but still, it was a less than satisfying reaction.

“Oh, hullo, Harry. Did what?”

Harry grit his teeth. “Called a matchmaker.”

“Oh that. Well, I had to take drastic measures,” she said, smirking. “Now maybe you’ll take this seriously.”

“Hermione, I do not need a matchmaker.”

She shrugged. “Clearly, you do. Did they show up already?”

“First thing this morning.” Harry groaned. “It was cruel, too. Malfoy is not what I want to see first thing. Bloody hell, it was awful.”

“He’s partners with Neville, though.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, he’s here, too.”

“Well then it’s not too bad, is it? You do like Neville, don’t you?”

“Hermione--”

She held up a hand. “Just see what they say. It can’t hurt, and you never know. Maybe you’ll meet the man of your dreams. Anyway, I’m busy, I have to go.”

Harry pulled back just before she closed the Floo connection abruptly. With a sigh, he stood up and turned towards the door. He gasped to see Neville standing there.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Neville looked embarrassed and Harry flushed.

“It’s all right, I was just--”

“Yelling at Hermione. Yes, I heard. Um, if you don’t want us to do this, we don’t have to, Harry. I can explain it to Draco that you don’t want us to--”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “No, no, it’s okay. Maybe she’s right. Let’s see what you can do. It can’t hurt, right?”

Neville smiled. “Well, one never knows when Draco is involved,” he said. “He seems like the kinky type.”

Harry laughed. “True enough. Right, I’ll just go get ready, then, yeah?”

As he brushed by Neville, Harry ran straight into Malfoy. “You’re still not ready?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ll be just a few minutes.”

Malfoy watched him leave with narrowed eyes. “Did I interrupt anything?” he asked.

Neville smiled. “Not at all,” he said.

Malfoy appeared mollified. “Good, because it wouldn’t do to become involved with a client.”

As Neville gaped, Malfoy swept out. Shaking his head, Neville followed. Draco could be a puzzle sometimes.

~


End file.
